The Little Garden is bursting with more problem children
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: A real friend is hard to come by, but when you meet new people, sometimes you get sucked in and find it isn't so bad to be spontaneous with who you make friends with. / OC's welcomed
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime v.v If I did omf... IZAYOI-SAN 333333**

* * *

Kurousagi stares at the other Moon Rabbit.

"Wh-what do you mean 'you don't want these problem children?'" She asks, her eyes wide as she takes in the appearance of the seemingly harmless figure of the young human girl and the slightly-intimidating figure of her older brother.

"This girl and her brother - They're too much for me and my community." Murasakiirousagi shakes her head, her purple ears twitching as she stares at Kurousagi.

"So you want me and the No-Name community to take them?" She asks, her hair and ears turning pink at the prospect of getting more members for the No-Names. The purple rabbit nods and gestures for the two to move forward.

They do, stopping only when they reach Kurousagi.

"My name is Kurousagi." She smiles brightly. "I am proud to officially welcome you to the No-Names! We currently only have three other teenage humans that participate in Gift-Games because the other members are too young. Our leader is Jin-san. I look forward to you joining our community."

The boy smiles before introducing himself. "My name is Rook Mizuka and this is my younger sister, Maru Mizuka."

Kurousagi smiles, grabbing Maru and Rook's hands as she prepares to leap towards home.

"Welcome, Maru-san, Rook-sama, to The Little Garden."

* * *

**OC'S WELCOMED / **

**Name: **

**Appearance: **

**Gender: **

**Personality: **

**History: **

**Gift:**

**Species(?):**


	2. A weird awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime v.v If I did.. izagi 3333 **

* * *

Maru twirls her reddish-purple hair around her finger, her brown eyes dull with boredom.

"Nii-sama." She groans, pushing herself off the red coach that Kurousagi directed them to. "Nii-sama I'm bored." Maru paces the length of the room, her eyes beginning to shimmer with gold.

"Nii-sama!" She says, her voice filled with agitation as she turns towards him. She stops, her eyes narrowing as she examines his peaceful face. She sighs, a small smile on her face before she turns towards the window and smiles mischievously.

Pushing the papers off of the table between the couches, she uses her finger to carve the words 'Went out' in the wood, before she slides the window opens and jumps out, laughing quietly.

Minutes later, Rook opens his eyes and stands, stretching, as his eyes take in the messy room. His eyes narrow and he begins to search the room, alarm causing him to thrash the table aside.

The door opens and he turns.

"Maru! Where the hell - who are you people?" He asks, his eyes narrowing when Black Rabbit walks into the room.

"Oh my gosh! What happened in here?" Rook shakes his head, his eyes beginning to glow purple as he notices his sister isn't with Black Rabbit.

"Maru is gone. I can't find her." His jaw clenches as a girl wearing a long red dress chuckles, elbowing a blonde boy in the stomach.

"Who does that remind you of, Izayoi-san?" Rook glares at the girl, stepping towards her, his fists clenched.

"Shut up! My sister is only sixteen and I swear to god if harm comes to her -"

"Nii-sama, are you riled up again?" Maru jumps through the window, a smile on her face as she takes another bite of her crêpe. "Actually, nii-sama, it's _your_ fault I wasn't here when you woke up mister fall-asleep-on-my-wild-little-sister. You know me, nii-sama." She raises her eyebrow at him as he goes to interrupt her.

"Don't blame these people for your wrong-doing." She glares at him pointedly, "I also left a note." She flicks her thumb towards the table, rolling her eyes as her brother stomps to the table and lifts it, his eyes widening as he sees she did, in fact, leave a note.

"Kurousagi, I apologize for the mess I made." Maru turns towards her. "But you are also to blame, seeing as you left us in this room for hours, no food, no water and nothing to do."

She smiles, plopping down on the couch that was left un-turned.

"Now, let's get this welcoming party started."

The room is silent until Izayoi begins to laugh.

"You're alright. I think I'll enjoy having you here, Maru-san."

* * *

"As far as the gift-games go, Kurousagi, I think you should just send for more teens. As long as we make it look like we're fun, I'm sure people will want to join. Especially if they don't have a family back at their homes." Maru says, shrugging. "It's why me and nii-sama agreed."

"I mean, who would want to go back to a planet with no one to love them? No one to talk too." Maru leans her head back, her eyes closed. "Who would want to go back to a boring planet? Who would want to go to a planet where they have no friends?"

Maru smiles. "And I'm almost certain that more company would be good for this lot." She jabs her thumb in the direction of who she learned to be Sakamaki Izayoi, Godou Asuka and Kasukabe You.

Rook rolls his eyes. "Maru, you're talking like you're certain they want us to stay."

She shakes her head. "No, nii-sama. I'm talking so that if they don't want us to stay, they'll have a new plan to fall back on." She smiles sadly. "Now, onto that matter." She looks up at Black Rabbit and Jin.

"I think you should know what my gift is before you accept us into your community." She stares down at her feet, her throat constricting as she begins to talk.

"My gift... my gift is yet to be determined, seeing as I can not only read people's fears and know everything about them, but my senses are heightened and I can run faster, jump farther and higher, and have more strength than the regular person." She sighs.

"I'm willing to bet all of you noticed I never looked you straight in the eyes. If I do that, my power activates because I can't control it yet. If I look into your eyes, I'll know everything. Your secrets, your interests, your fears. Who you like, what you want in life and.. and even your past." She sighs.

"I'm not telling you this because I want you to know how powerful I am. I'm telling you this so you know that i'm not.. i'm not good to be around. The thing is.. you never know the feeling of being stripped bare.. until someone knows you more than you know yourself."

She laughs, tears shining in her eyes as her brother touches her shoulder.

"It's why I've never had a friend. Why I've never had someone to talk to. Never had someone to love, other than my nii-sama." She looks up, her eyes trained on Jin's forehead.

"This is my curse."

Rook looks up, his glare silently warning these people to keep their mouth's closed. "My little sister is respectful and she would never tell another soul your secrets."

Maru smiles.

"If you want to send me away, feel free, I understand. But don't send my nii-sama away because of me. He deserves a home. Allow my brother to stay. His gift is nothing like mine, and he does not deserve to be an outcast."

She closes her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, before a hand forces her to look up.

Right into the eyes of Kasukabe You.

Gold bursts into her eyes and she gasps, barely grasping the information that was seeping into her brain as her brother yanks her from You's grip and turns on the brown-haired girl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Rook yells, his fists clenching as he struggles to not hit the small girl. Kasukabe stares at Rook blankly, before turning towards the others.

"She explained the bad qualities of her powers.. the way I looked at it is we get a new, powerful gift-game player." She smiles. "She says we'll feel stripped bare; but if someone knows all of yours secrets, you have nothing to hide and you have someone that's closer to you than everyone else."

She shrugs. "Stay or go, I like her. But if there is a vote, you know mine."

Rook's eyes widen and he hesitates, before bowing to the younger girl. "I apologize for reacting as I did. I'm just used to people recoiling and throwing hurtful words at my little sister. Not once has anyone looked at her gift the way you have just now."

He looks up, love filling the room as his eyes begin to glow with a soft pink hue.

"You-san, you are one of a kind."

You blushes, nodding as Calico cat mews to her.

"Someone's got a special way of showing his feelings."

* * *

**Teh.. this is my attempt at making Maru seem.. wild but lonely :p I hope you like it. Please be aware that I am still somewhat of an amateur at plots and writing. **

**None the less, I hope you enjoy c: **

**Constructive criticism welcome, but please no flames. **


	3. Hello mondaijitachi

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime v.v If I did.. izagi 3333 **

* * *

Maru stares at Black Rabbit.

"Can you tell me again why we're hiding behind a bush? Wouldn't it be better if we, you know, welcomed them up front?" Black Rabbit's ears flick in acknowledgement, though she does not turn around as she answers,

"Absolutely not. With this lot, we look like a bunch of problem children. One look at Izayoi and they'd be running for the hills. That's why it's only me and you here. You have to ease them into it."

Maru rolls her eyes. "I still don't think it's a good idea to -"

A scream interrupts her mid-sentence and five bodies splash into the lake.

"What was that! Who do these people think they are, dumping us in a lake?!" An agitated female voice fills the woods and Maru rolls her eyes.

"Great. Seems like this girl is gonna be a stuck up I'm-better-than-you-and-I-know-it kind of personality. No matter I'd rather deal with this head on. Sorry, Kurousagi." She says, pushing the bushes aside and walking past both them and Black Rabbit.

"Yo." She says, her eyes covered with her wrap as she navigates with her senses. "Sorry about that. It was either the ground or the water and the water seemed softer." She smiles, gesturing for them to get out of the lake.

"C'mon. We gotta get going. We've got a lot to talk about." The five of them trudge out of the lake, the girl mumbling curse words as she follows Maru.

* * *

Maru stares at the bunch behind her shaded glasses.

"My name is Mizuka Maru. Here soon you five will meet my nii-san and the other kids in our group but first, my job is to convince you to stay and then join our community." She smiles. "Therefore, I am at your service until you're convinced." She bows jokingly.

"However I believe I should explain what you would be missing out on, should you decline." Maru clasps her hands together as Black Rabbit peeks out through the bushes again.

Maru spreads her arms wide, a blush blooming across her face as she mimics what Black Rabbit had told her to do.

"Welcome to the Little Garden! A world filled with extraordinary people and wonderful events known as Gift-Games! This world revolves around said 'Gift Games,' which challenges players with games of varying danger in exchange for rewards!"

She shakes her head her face red with embarrassment.

"Kurousagi! I can't do this! Get out here - _right no__w_!"

Black Rabbit's ears fly up and she peeks out, her red eyes wide as they connect with light blue eyes. The boy lifts his eye-brow, pointing at the tree she was hiding in.

"There's a person over there.." He murmured, slowly moving to the side, before he jumps at the tree and rushes at Black Rabbit. She shrieks, her eyes wide as he grabs her by the ears and pulls her over to the group.

"Wh-wh-why'd you have to grab Kurousagi's ears?" She whimpers, her hands stroking them as they droop down.

"I detected a weak spot. Aren't rabbit ears soft and sensitive?"

Black Rabbit nods, bouncing to her feet. "It's why we have such wondrous hearing." She turns on her heels, looking at Maru. "You were doing perfectly fine just then, why'd you have to go and make this boy attack Kurousagi's wonderful ears?"

Maru smirks. "I didn't make him, and I kinda thought you deserved it. You are the one that made them land in the water." Black Rabbit glances around as the five stare at her.

"Anyway, isn't it your job to recruit them?" Maru smiles and nods. "Have at it, bunny lady."

Black Rabbit's ear twitches again and Maru holds back a snicker as she swipes her hand at it.

"Ah forget it." Maru picks up a rock and throws it into the air, smiling as a flash appears and the rock grows in mass before exploding. The grit shatters down and Maru watches as her brother leads Izayoi, You and Asuka into the clearing.

"Nii-sama, Izayoi-san, Asuka-san, You-chan, this is..." She looks up, her eyes wide as she realizes she didn't know their names. "..." She smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Um.." Her eyes dart to the group before she sighs.

"Okay. I don't know their names 'cause I forgot to ask, but isn't this better? They get to introduce themselves!" She laughs nervously, wincing at the disapproving look she got from Rook.

"Maru, you need to learn to be more mature when it comes to situations like these." He shakes his head and he looks at the group of five.

"My name is Mizuka Rook. And yours are?" His eyes flash blue and they stare at him weirdly, before beginning to say their names.

"Nara Rikki."

"Byakko Shiina."

"Kurogami Shikei."

"Natsume Kei."

"Yuuki Sena." The last to finish smiles, his blue-and-red eyes sparkling as he stares at Maru, completely ignoring Rook. Izayoi narrows his eyes, pushing his way in front of Maru as he smirks.

"Time to see if you guys are worthy of being in the No-Name community."

* * *

**CREDITS TO THE CHARACTERS OWNERS: **

_Byakko Shiina **- yangd5987**_

_Kurogami Shikei** - djmc2012 **_

_Natsume Kei **- Sweet Cynthia **_

_Yuuki Sena** - farm4honor **_

_Nara Rikki, Mizuka Rook and Mizuka Maru are** my own** characters. _

**Thank you all very much for the contributes (: This story would not be able to continue W/O your OC's (:**


	4. Perverts!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime v.v If I did.. izagi 3333 **

* * *

"So, how does this work?" Sena asks and Rikki rolls her eyes.

"You're actually going to go along with this?" She scoffs, flipping her red hair in the process. "This is absolutely ridiculous. They practically kidnapped me and they expect to join their pathetic community? I mean, there is a reason why they're called No-Names."

Maru stands up, lips tight with anger as red burns in covered eyes.

"Newsflash, Rikki-gakusei, we only brought people that were lonely here. I'm sorry we didn't think to separate bitter from thankful."

Rikki turns, her red eyes brightening. "Excuse me? I had everything!" She shrieks and Maru grabs at her throat, a low wailing sound escaping her mouth as it gapes open. "I had money, parents, siblings, games, cars -"

Maru cuts her off. "Everything.. except friends.." She wheezes, her eyes bulging as the tightness in her throat becomes unbearable.

Maru's eyes snap shut and she gasps, the orange in her eyes concealed behind closed eyelids as she falls to the floor.

Rook stares at her slumped body, his body trembling with rage as the people in the clearing begin to shift, uncomfortable with the feeling of pitch black rage in their chests.

"Maru.." Rook whispers, his amber eyes filled with surprise. Soon, though, the surprise turns to anger and his eyes flash suddenly, the color turning from amber to red.

"You ungrateful pest.." he shakes his head angrily. "It's one thing to come here and complain about our community.. you could have just went home.. or joined some other community.. you didn't have to kill her!" His eyes grow darker, coming close to the color black.

"She said I had no friends!" Rikki yells at him, her voice trembling as she stares at Maru's body herself.

"Because you didn't!" He roars at her and she shrinks back. "You had no real friends because you boasted about everything, always making fun of people, even though you had no place to. Your brother and sister were respectable, they didn't brag, laugh or ridicule anyone but you? You did. That lead to you being lonely and sad but you still continued to hurt people."

"Stop it!" Asuka yells, her blue eyes flashing as she attempts to stop Rook with her powers. He falters for a moment before starting up again.

"You never truly had everything because your father and mother deemed you unworthy."

Rikki stares at Rook, her head shaking as she whispers continuously "nonono."

"And this isn't the first time you've done this." Rook continues slowly, his voice venomous as he attempts to destroy Rikki. "Oh no, it's not the first. The first time you discovered your powers was when you were told -"

"Stop it!" Rikki yells, her eyes desperate with pain and sadness. "Stop it just_ stop it!_" She breathes, her chest heaving as tears slide down her face. "Y-You -! What are you? How do you know all of this!? Are you some kind of evil?"

Rook cocks his head to the side. "I'm not evil but you killed my sister."

Maru's eyes snap open at that exact moment and she flies at Rook, her brown eyes panicked. "Nii-sama, stop!" Her senses finally feel the tension in the clearing. "Shit.." she hisses under her breath as her brother mumbles.

"You were too late."

* * *

Maru sits on the forest floor, her head tilted towards the sky as she breathes in the scent of the woods.

_Flowers.. pine.. dirt.. vanilla -_

She lifts her head. "Hi there, Yuuki-san."

He smiles and nods, saying his own hello.

"How is Rook?" She murmurs, and he sits beside her.

"He's decent, I guess. He feels real bad." Maru nods, her voice sad as she whispers,

"I know it. He hates when he gets angry like that 'cause he can't control it. I don't understand why I can't be at that stupid trial myself."

"They don't want you interfering, Mizuka Maru-san." Kei says, entering the woods with Shikei. Maru rolls her eyes behind her white cover-up.

"I might seem like the type but it's not like I won't follow him right out of this community if he gets sent out. After all I respect Jin-san's opinion. He is the leader." Maru murmurs, pushing back her anger at not being trusted.

"Well, you kinda did lie to us all." Asuka says coldly from her place among her guards and Maru's lip curls back.

"I didn't lie to anyone _oujo-sama._" She says the words scathingly as she turns her head in Asuka's direction.

"Oh? So what was that just now? He had the strength to over-come my demand and he knew a lot about her past. Unless he can read your mind, I don't see how that was possible unless he had the same ability as you." She glares at Maru, a smirk on her face as if she had just made a very good point.

Maru laughs lightly. "You know, oujo-sama, I don't like you and I don't feel like I should have to defend myself or my brother against you but you have that high-and-mighty aura around you and I really wanna knock you off that high-horse of yours."

She punches the rock slab beside her and it shatters, splinters of cement flying into the air.

"We both have two gifts. My two gifts are physical power and the one you people deemed as '_Retrocognition.'_ His two gifts are Strategy and.. hmm.. what should I call it.." she pauses before grunting. "Well, the only name I can think of is_ 'Personality picker._' He can see past events that made you have the personality you have now. So instead of seeing everything, he sees only the major ones.

"Like a first break-up or a car accident. Something that changes your personality." She sighs. "He can control his gift because of his strategist nature but.. when he gets angered.." She shakes her head, suddenly tired.

"I'm just glad he can control his gift.. he at least had friends as we were growing up." She stretches, a smile on her face as she stands. "Now then, see if you can stop me from going to my brother." She smiles wickedly as she jumps into the air.

* * *

Rook stares out the window, not meeting the eyes of Jin, Black Rabbit or Rikki.

"I, Kurousagi, a little garden aristocrat believe that both of the problem children should be punished. Rikk-san because if it had been any other person, they would had died. And Rook-sama because he kept this.. power.. from us."

Rook rolls his eyes. "I never hid anything. You never asked."

"It still doesn't make it right for you to use your powers on a potential candidate for our community." Jin says, and Rook sighs.

"Look, I'll apologize but it wouldn't make sense for me to if i'm not really sorry. I mean, yes, I feel guilty that I put her business out there and I really do apologize for invading her privacy but she killed my sister. If Maru hadn't had her gift of seeing then.." his jaw flexes and his eyes harden. "she wouldn't have been able to come back.

"If you want me to leave, so be it. But I cannot tell you what my sister will do. I know she won't take this lightly. She's probably already angry that you didn't allow her to be here right now and on top of that, you have all the other guys guarding her. She is not a child."

A crash outside of the room distracts the four of them, and Black Rabbit opens the door just before Izayoi crashes through, followed by Maru.

"And you failed." She smiles, her face turning towards Rook. "Well? What're we gonna do, nii-sama? We leavin'?" She brushes dirt from her clothes and Rook stares at her, not missing her happiness.

"Wait - leaving? Maru-san is leaving?" Sena steps through the door as well, followed by the others. "I - I mean, we like her though. She's really fun. And her ability doesn't really bother us.. neither does Rook-sama's."

Maru's head tilts and she laughs. "Ah, Sena-san. I'll miss you guys too. But really, if nii-sama has to leave, I will too."

"What's all this talking about leaving?!" A distressed Black Rabbit yells over the talking of the others, her ears erect with anxiety. "I was just going to have the two of them help mend the garden longer than the rest of you!"

Shikei nudges Kei. "Can you believe that it hasn't even been one day?"

Kei shrugs, smiling as he watches Maru, Black Rabbit and Rook bicker. "I think I could get used to this."

* * *

The next day, Maru walks into the hallway, her change of clothes in her hands as she walks slowly towards the bath. Once inside, she undresses, setting both her clean and dirty clothes in her basket before opening the door to the bath room.

Flicking her hair out of her face, a blush blooms across it when she meets Izayoi's, Sena's and Kei's faces.

"Woah." Izayoi murmurs, his purple eyes flashing.

"Perverts!" She yells, grabbing the nearest three buckets and throwing it at them. "Baaaaakaaaaas!"

* * *

**This was more of a filler chapter, so that you could see more about Maru's, Rikki's and Rook's powers. The next one will be their trials for entry into the No-Name community (:**

_Byakko Shiina **- yangd5987**_

_Kurogami Shikei** - djmc2012 **_

_Natsume Kei **- Sweet Cynthia **_

_Yuuki Sena** - farm4honor **_

_Nara Rikki, Mizuka Rook and Mizuka Maru are** my own** characters_


	5. Eh? Community auditions! (Part 1)

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime v.v If I did.. Perseus would've been good :c **

* * *

"Because we couldn't do your trials yesterday, we're going to do them today. Given that Maru-san and Rook-sama were already granted permission into a fellow community, the only thing that they have to do is prove their strength. And they are technically already members, so they will be two of the five testing you all, and I have decided who will test who." Black Rabbit looks at Jin.

"Maru-san will test Yuuki Sena-san, Rook-sama will test Natsume Kei-san, Izayoi-san will test Nara Rikki-kun, You-san will test Byakko Shiina-san and Asuka-san will test Kurogami Shikei-san."

"Tell me again why I'm testing Sena-san? Why isn't Izayoi-san?" Maru asks, pulling her hair into a pony-tail as she cracks her knuckles, her brown eyes glittering.

"Because Rikki-kun has already tried to kill you. We don't need that to occur again." Black Rabbit smiles and then turns to Maru and Sena. "Now, you two will be doing a test of strategy and if it comes to it, strength."

Sena nods. "What'll we get if we win?" He asks, glancing at Maru before looking at Black Rabbit.

"Maru-san has agreed to let her prize be you joining our community, no questions asked while you.. hmm.. I suppose I can give you one free wish? That's what I gave Izayoi-san, Asuka-san and You-san when they first arrived.. but nothing sexual." She warns, her arm covering her chest as she glares at Sena.

Sena shrugs and nods, silently laughing as he agrees to the proposition.

"Okay then." Two Geass Rolls float down from the sky and the two of them grab them from the air, quickly scanning them.

**Gift Game: Capture the Enemy (or their flag)**

**Participant(s): Mizuka Maru and Yuuki Sena**

**Clear condition(s): Capture your opponent or their flag**

**Rules: **  
**Stay within the forest. **  
**Participants who leave the forest for 30 seconds will lose automatically. **  
**You must hold your opponents flags in your hands for five seconds before you can take the win.  
You can capture your opponent rather than their flag if you wish. You must remain in contact with them for ten seconds. They cannot be caught within a trap if your intention is to catch them for the win.  
****Participants can have one ally, but said ally cannot physically touch the opponent. If your ally touches your opponent, they will be benched and cannot do anything for the rest of the game.  
****Traps can be set, so long as they do not knock out or make your opponent physically unable to finish this gift game.  
****The game will begin thirty minutes after the participants agree.**

**Prizes: **  
**If Mizuka Maru wins, Yuuki Sena consents to join the No-Name community. **  
**If Yuuki Sena wins, "Kurousagi" must grant him one wish. (Nothing sexual)**

**Oath: Each participant will stand by these conditions and will not seriously hurt their opponent. The loser shall submit to the winners terms, no questions asked.**

The two of them nod and the geass rolls disappear.

"Good. Well then, you have thirty minutes to hide your flags, pick your ally, who will be located within the forest, if you wish to have one and ready your plans." Black Rabbit smiles and turns away from the two, heading towards Izayoi and Rikki.

Sena and Maru turn to each other.

"Ah.. good luck." Maru smiles, holding her hand out for him to shake. Sena smiles, taking her hand and nodding at her.

"Good luck to you, too."

Maru stares up at him, a smile on her face as she murmurs, "May the best win."

Sena laughs. "Oh I will." He winks at her before dashing away, far into the forest. Maru stares after him before letting out a laugh of her own, quickly following the older boy.

* * *

Rook stands in the middle of the forest with Kei.

"Ah~ any idea what kind of test we'll have?" Kei asks, his curiosity driving him to continue talking.

"Probably one of strategy." Rook murmurs, his eyes scanning the woods around them. "We are two of the best strategists, other than Maru-san. And Izayoi-san." A twig snaps behind them and he turns his eyes blazing, as though he were looking at an opponent.

"Oh. Maru-san." He smiles, his face brightens as Kei stares at him, blinking.

_I believe someone has a sister fetish. Or as anime would call it - a siscon. _

His eyes sparkle as he glances at Maru.

_I can understand well enough why he would be attracted to her. Her breasts are quite large and her curvy body makes the sex-appeal much greater. And the way her black, skin tight, tank top is practically stuck to her skin, it leaves nothing to the imagination. And her black baggy pants that are only baggy down to her knees before they too begin to squeeze her skin.. giving off that tomboyish nature.. and the way her red hoodie settles on her romp, tied snugly around her waist, its no wonder he'd want her to himself but isn't it wrong -_

An arm wrapping around his neck interrupts his inner ramblings.

"Either you're a pervert.. or you're remembering last night." Sena says to him naturally, laughing when he jumps back, his hands held up between the two.

"N-n-n-no! It's not like that! I was just wondering if Rook-sama had a s-s-s-siscon!"

Rook and Maru, who had been talking on the other side of the clearing, turn to look at him.

Silence fills the clearing, before Maru turns to Rook.

"Nii-sama.. I choose nii-sama." She grabs his hand and drags him away from the clearing, mumbling things like "idiots" and "perverts."

x~x~x

Rook stares down into the lake.

"Down there?" He asks her again.

"Down there." She confirms once more. "I couldn't put it in an obvious place and if he does manage to get to it, he'll have to drag it - along with its nice, snug boulder that it is now one with - up to the service to get the victory. Meanwhile you're going to be a decoy and try to distract Kei-san so that he can't interrupt me and Sena-san. I plan to win this cleanly, but with Kei-sama here, it could get very messy."

Rook nods. "What if I can't antagonize Kei-kun?"

Maru smiles, leaning forward to whisper in his hear.

Rook's jaw flexes and his eyes begin to blaze red. "I'll kill him."

"Now, now, nii-sama, it was my fault and anyway, I already punished the lot of them that were in there."

Rook pales considerably. "There was more than one in there!?"

Maru nods, her cheeks turning a bright red. "Yes. Now, the game is about to begin. Be ready, please."

* * *

Maru jumps from tree branch to tree branch, her long hair flowing behind her as she lands lithely, not stopping to rest.

Finally stopping, she stares down as she watches Kei walk from the cover of the trees with Sena.

"Those two have been working together for their whole lives. They're used to each other's powers and they know their roles. We should probably watch out for the unexpected." Kei murmurs to Sena and Maru's eyes narrow when Sena chuckles.

"I have nothing to worry about in that inferior girl. Leave her to me, you go search for Rook-gakusei. Keep him away from our flag, okay?"

Kei nods, running in the direction that Maru and Rook had headed when the game was about to begin.

Deciding not to wait now that Kei was gone, Maru jumps into the clearing, landing on her feet in front of Sena.

"Inferior, eh?" She murmurs, her anger filling her gaze. "And what makes you think you can speak my brothers name without respect?"

Sena chuckles again, his hands stuffed in his pockets and his eyes downcast as he murmurs, "Because I can annihilate both of you."

* * *

Izayoi, Black Rabbit and Rikki walk into the forest, Black Rabbit humming, Izayoi smirking and Rikki glancing around with amazement.

A loud thud, not far from where they were now, distracts Rikki and Izayoi as they slowly slip away from Black Rabbit.

"And your gift game will be one of stealth." Black Rabbit begins to talk happily, unaware that the two of them had slipped away.

x~x~x

"Wow! I'm impressed, girl. You're still quite diligent, given you are inferior to me." He spits at her. "None of my opponents have ever survived this long and I believe I'll take great pleasure in destroying your pretty little bravery."

Maru's eyes blaze once more, but she continues to refrain from looking into his eyes. "You really are delusional, Sena-kun." She chuckles, flicking her hair out of her face. "And you know, this doesn't seem like you. Do you really think you can beat me with your strategies? You fight brutally, no strategy about you. You focus on brute-ness. That will one day be your downfall."

Sena laughs, almost crazily. "Are you mocking me? I'll kill you, you stupid girl!" He shifts his foot and Maru tenses preparing to jump as Sena jumps with her. "Who doesn't know strategy now, girl?" He whispers to her, his eyes dark as Maru's eyes meet his for a split second.

That was all she needed.

Her eyes go blank, almost deathly pale as she gasps, Sena's past filling her mind, trying and wanting to consume her.

_Why why why?_

_tasukete!_

_Why why why? _

_Daisuki! _

_Why why why?_

Sena's own eyes widen and his arms loosen, allowing Maru's body to slip from his hold as his eyes lighten slightly in color. He lands hard on his stomach and he lifts his head, staring at Maru's body.

A geass roll floats down from the sky and he grabs it silently.

**Disqualification.**

**Reason/Mizuka Maru being unable to physically continue in this gift game.**

**Mizuka Maru wins.**

* * *

**Ehm, sorry if i'm a little late ;c my internet was down for a short period of time. I really hope I got Sena's personality ok, but if not, i'm very sorry. I hope you enjoyed this! And sorry if my chapters seem a little (over) dramatic c: **

**Tasukete - I read online that this meant save me, but I'm not entirely sure. Hope it's correct! **

**Daisuki - Same with Tasukete, only it's supposed to mean "I like you"**

**Oh! oh! and I'd like to recommend an anime, just in-case you haven't watched it! **

**Kaichō wa Maid-sama! (The Student Council President is a Maid!)**

**Even though this was made in 2010, i'm only just seeing it and boy did I freaking love it 3 **

_Byakko Shiina **- yangd5987**_

_Kurogami Shikei** - djmc2012 **_

_Natsume Kei **- Sweet Cynthia **_

_Yuuki Sena** - farm4honor **_

_Nara Rikki, Mizuka Rook and Mizuka Maru are** my own** characters_


	6. A Nightmares toll

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime v.v If I did.. Perseus would've been good :c**

**Yusuke Yuuki - I have plans for that (; no worries 3 **

* * *

"Maru-san?" Sena whispers, pushing himself up as he begins to walk slowly towards her still body. "Maru-san?" He whispers, horror slowly entering him as he comes upon her body, her eyes open and glazed over.

He falls to his knees beside her, pain and fear taking over his mind as tears well into his eyes.

_Not again.._

He shakes his head, his hand coming to rest upon his forehead as he pushes his hair up, silent tears slowly trailing down his face.

_'You think you can annihilate both me and my brother?'_

_'Absolutely.'_

_'No offense, Sena-kun, but I'm not a weak as you'd like to think.' _

"Sena-kun?" Sena jumps, looking down and straight into the eyes of Maru.

"Maru-chan!" He blinks, unthinkingly grabbing her by her shoulders and hugging her tightly, his tears coming harder as he continuously whispers, "I'm sorry, i'm sorry!"

Maru smiles and laughs, her own hand patting his back softly. "It's okay.. it isn't your fault."

_'Stupid, insignificant girl. Your strength is nothing but a small nuisance. I'll destroy you and anyone who tries to get in my way.'_

_Maru stares at Sena, her eyes beginning to glitter with challenge. 'Oh? Then come at me. I'll prove to you that I won't be easy to take down.'_

"Eh? Are you two alright?" Rikki's voice echoes throughout the clearing and they both look up, Maru's eyes wide and Sena smiling, somewhat cockily.

"Of course we are, right, _Ru-chan_?"

Her cheeks bloom with a blush and she stammers, pushing herself to her feet. "Ack! Owowow..." She flinches, her hand flying to her foot as she falls to the ground once again.

Sena stands, his hand encircling Maru's waist. "Don't push yourself, Ru-chan. I'll carry you."

"Wha-? N-n-n-no need, really! I'm fine and I can walk perfectly fine so no need to carry me! Really, honest -" Her rambling stops when Sena drops her on her feet and she bites her cheek, her eyes focused on the ground as her face begins to turn red, struggling to not scream.

Sena picks her up again, his eyes smug as he says, "Thought so."

* * *

"- Kurousagi still can't believe you two snuck off when you were supposed to start your gift game! Kurousagi is very angry with Izayoi-san and Rikki-san!" She turns towards them and her anger begins to prickle as she sees the two are just ignoring her.

"So.." Izayoi stares at Sena, his face open with bored interest. "Is Maru-san _yours_?"

Sena nods, his hands on his hips as he nods, the same expression on his face. "Yes! Maru-chan is mine!"

"Ah, boo." Izayoi sulks as Maru interrupts.

"Eh? What?" Maru stares at the two as Rikki continues to nurse her foot. "I'm not Sena-chans' -"

_"Sena-chan,_ eh?" Izayoi, Rikki and Sena stand to the side, their faces smug.

"Maru-san loves Sena-kun!" Rikki and Izayoi chime, their voices mocking as Maru's face turns red.

"Shut up!" She yells. "I don't love Sena-chan!"

The forest becomes shrouded in silence and Maru stares at the ground, face red. "I'm.. sorry.." She mumbles, and the silence is interrupted, only by the laughter of Sena, Rikki and Izayoi.

"You've got quite the catch there, Sena-san. I'm a bit jealous." A barely controlled voice grumbles as he comes into the clearing, and Maru blinks as Rook and Kei enter. "Please, tell me why my sister won by disqualification? And why she can't walk?"

"Nii-sama i'm fine!" Maru insists, smiling as she struggles to stand. "And it's only a sprain!" She presses down on her foot and barely holds in a yelp as she limps to where her brother stands. "They're joking, nii-sama. Leave it be, okay?" Her eyes plead with him and he grunts, picking Maru up.

"Fine." He grumbles, glaring at the three standing across the clearing, though, they don't miss the worry in his eyes.

"... did you see how hard she was trying to protect you?" Izayoi nudges Sena.

Sena nods. "She's so cute."

* * *

"Nii-sama, really, i'm fine, okay?" She stares at Rook, her eyes half closed as she struggles to sleep. "I'll be fine, nii-san." She yawns, her eyelids drooping as she mumbles to him, "Go on and complete your gift game.. i'll be waiting.." A light snore escapes her mouth and he smiles, his worry depleting as he stares at her.

"Sweet dreams, Maru-san." He whispers, turning the lights off and shutting the door quietly, heading back to Black Rabbit and the others.

_Maru dodges Sena's attack, barely able to get out of reach before he flies at her once more. His fist comes into contact with her stomach and she grunts, slamming into the earthy floor as small specks of blood splatter from her mouth. _

_"Tch.. I should probably avoid getting hit by him." She grumbles to herself, her eyes darting around. A flash of blonde alerts her and she jumps, landing lithely on a tree. _

_"You can't hide from me, Maru-san." Maru gasps as she feels Sena's eyes on her. "You are a pleasant sight though, Maru-san. It makes me somewhat dreary that I have to destroy you."_

_His voice echoes, almost as if his voice was in her head and she shakes it, glancing around. _

_"Stop it, Maru. Focus! You can do this." She tells herself and she jumps to the side as her instincts tell her to. She was not wrong to follow them as the branch she was previously on explodes, shattering into tiny, wooden splinters. _

_"I still remember the heat I felt when I seen your bare skin, Maru-san." He chuckles darkly. "I'm pretty sure I can find better though." A hand caresses Maru's shoulder and she shrieks, running from Sena._

_"He's just trying to psych me out. Why am I letting him get to me like this?!" She scolds herself, her eyes widening as she senses a strong, deadly intent aura following her. _

_"Shit, he's caught up!" She turns, barely landing a solid punch on him and she gasps in shock as he follows up with a kick. She flies backwards, landing squarely on a boulder, the sound of rock shattering and cracking erupting around her. _

_"Ouch.." she groans, barely standing as Sena saunters into the clearing, his smirk smug. _

_"Wow! I'm impressed, girl. You're still quite diligent, given you are inferior to me." He spits at her. "None of my opponents have ever survived this long and I believe I'll take great pleasure in destroying your pretty little bravery."_

Maru gasps awake, her eyes wide as she wipes at her sweat-covered forehead.

"Oh.. it was.. just a dream.." She shakes her head, her hand pressing against her forehead as she stands, dutifully leaning against a crutch that was left for her.

* * *

"Rook-sama and Natsume Kei-san's test will be of strategy. There will be a series of challenges waiting for you. Whichever of you two finish first and pass each event without cheating, wins."

The two nod and Rook cracks his neck, the worry in his eyes distracting both Rikki and Black Rabbit.

"Are you okay to do this gift game today, Rook-sama?" Black Rabbit asks him softly and he nods, a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine." He assures her and then he turns, walking to the other side of the clearing and sitting on a patch of grass.

He sits silently, staring down at the ground as he watches a lone flower sway in the wind. He glances at the large patch of flowers, feeling pity for the lonely flower.

_Why is it that every-time I see something as irrelevant as a lonely flower, my mind returns to the past? _Rook asks himself, continuing to stare at the lone flower. _Why is it that everything reminds me of Maru in her lonely days? _He fist clenches and he leans forward, about to pluck the flower from its place in the earth.

"Rook-sama. If you like that flower that much, don't pick it." You's voice distracts him and Rook glances up at her and Rikki silently.

"Why wouldn't I?" He murmurs, fingering the stem of the flower and contemplating picking it anyway.

"Because why would you kill it if you like it?" She asks and Rook blinks, considering her words. He nods, leaning backwards, content with just watching the flower sway.

"You're right. I never thought of that." He murmurs and You smiles.

"You look lost, you know." She murmurs and Rikki nods in agreement.

"It's like Maru-san is your north star and you look to her for guidance." Rook shakes his head, laughing.

"Are you comparing me and Maru to the North star and the three wise-men?" He asks humorously and Rikki nods.

"So you two did come from the same planet.." You whispers, turning. "Perhaps Rikki-san can be of more help than me." Rikki and Rook stare after her before Rook gestures for Rikki to sit.

She does, her own eyes trailing to the flower. "So what's the deal with the flower? Why did you want to pick the one that's by itself when there are bigger, more beautiful ones in the patch?" She asks and Rook blinks.

"The lonely one reminds me of Maru." He murmurs and Rikki glances at him as he continues to talk. "You know, when we were younger, I used to avoid her because everyone thought she was a freak because she didn't know how to maintain her powers. People would approach her at first, but the first glance in her eyes and she would space out, blurt their secrets and then pass out. She would cry herself to sleep every night, and I would leave her there to wallow alone.

"Back then, I never really cared about anything but my friends and myself and when Maru would ask me when or if I was gonna be home for dinner, I ignored her and left to her to care for our mother by herself. She did that until she was fourteen before my mom died of sickness. When my mom died, I finally realized who and what should have been important to me, but by then, the damage to my relationship with my sister had already been done.

I taught my little sister to hate and I've never regretted something more. Because the last thing you want to hear when you try to comfort your sister at your mother's funeral is that she hates you." He shakes his head. "Another thing is, she never really blamed me for anything when she should have. She would ask me to pick up our mom's medicine and I would say no, you're plenty capable and that she could to do it herself. I had friends, unlike her and I didn't wanna end up being a lonely loser like her. Thinking back, I can't believe I was the very thing I said I hated."

"And what was that?" Rikki asks quietly, staring at him.

"A bully." He laughs, placing his hand on his forehead and trying to cover his eyes as his eyes fill with tears. "I was the very thing I despised. My friends were the thing I despised. Everyone around me was what I despised but I didn't notice it until it was too late. It took two years for me to get Maru to be able to look me in the eye again." He tells her, his face hidden. "It's why I'm so protective of her."

Rikki is silent, before laying a hand on Rook's shaking shoulders. "I won't pretend to understand how you feel, but I vaguely know how Maru-san feels. The alone part, anyway."

Rook nods and begins to say something when Black Rabbit calls to him and asks him if he's ready. He nods, standing.

"See you later, Rikki-chan." He begins to walk away, only to stop and look at the small girl. "Oh and Rikki." He murmurs, a blush on his cheeks. "Thanks."

Rikki nods, smiling. She stares down at her hands in amazement, wondering how it went from her almost killing his sister to her beginning to want to get to know the enigmatic siblings.

* * *

Rook stares around the clearing, blinking in amazement.

"You have to clear this track. Whoever finishes all the puzzle and then crosses the finish line first, wins." Kei and Rook nod before a geass roll floats down from the sky.

**Gift Game: Puzzle Race**

**Participant(s): Natsume Kei and Mizuka Rook**

**Clear Condition(s): Complete all puzzles on the track and then cross the finish line**

**Rules: **

**You may take as long as you need to solve each puzzle  
****Each puzzle must be finished legitimately  
You may not sabotage your opponent; if any hint of trickery is played, you will be disqualified  
No interference from anybody  
This gift game will begin two minutes after the participants agree**

**Prize(s): **

**Should Natsume Kei win, "Kurousagi" must grant him one wish.  
Should Mizuka Rook win, Natsume Kei will join the [No Name] community, no questions asked.**

**Oath: Each participant will abide by the rules listed above. The loser shall submit to the winners terms, no questions asked.**

They two boys nod and the geass rolls disappear. Rook leans forward, his hands on his knees as his gets in starting position at the starting line.

* * *

**I hope this chapter turned out well for you all! I honestly like this chapter a lot, and the length is the longest one yet! ^_^ Sorry if it's late! I hope everyone had a happy new year as well c: **

_Byakko Shiina **- yangd5987**_

_Kurogami Shikei** - djmc2012 **_

_Natsume Kei **- Sweet Cynthia **_

_Yuuki Sena** - farm4honor **_

_Nara Rikki, Mizuka Rook and Mizuka Maru are** my own** characters_


End file.
